fbwmfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Merricksdad/It lives....Again!
Once again, the WM is resurrected. This time, lets run it on friends lists! Our friend Rich has suggested that he gets a lot of posts to show up on a friends list. So to do this, let's do what we can from your facebook news feed. (This is for before you install WM4. If you have already done so, disable grease monkey while you set up your list.) #On the left side, you should see a column of links which may include APPS, PAGES, GROUPS, and FRIENDS. #From the FRIENDS sub panel, click the "more" link. A shortcut to this page is here. #Once on the Friends List panel, use the "+ Create List" link to create a list you will specifically use for game posts. If you already have one, ignore this part. #Give it a name, and add at least one member. An easier way exists to add members, so don't go through all the trouble of typing in every single person on your friend roster. #Once you have your list created, it will appear on the left sidebar on your news feed. Click it to switch to it. Your top address should switch to https://www.facebook.com/lists/####someNumber#####. #With that list now in use, find the "Manage List" dropdown in the upper right corner. #From the dropdown, select "choose update types". The dropdown will change form. #From the update types, select ONLY "games". Disable the rest. #If you have not already, from the dropdown, choose "edit list" to bring up the friend adding panel. Add everybody if you can. There is really no reason not to, unless you know certain people don't play or offer game posts. #You can now install WM 4 beta from the Downloads page. I have sent SBGM version 4 upgrades of the FV and PT sidekicks to get us started. We will update some of the other sidekicks upon request, and as time permits. Ok, so after you install WM4, you will want to run it from the friends list you just created. As before, simply clicking to that location will not start the GM script. Instead, right click to open it in a new tab/window, or open it from a bookmark as before. WM will load and take up the top portion of the screen, while FB will load posts and take up anything down below. Until this is automated, you will want to scroll down as far as you can (until 24 hours back) so wm can find your posts. There is no need to use fetching intervals anymore, so I will be gutting them out in a later version. WM now reads all posts that load to your friends list as they are loaded. This is immediate upon that post loading. WM will grab any info it can and place it in the collector panel. All other WM options and managers work as they did with WM3. Some features of the rules manager will no longer work. I will document them and/or gut them when time permits. Also, some new features need to be added, or upgraded for the rules manger to be highly effective again. If you have questions or concerns, feel free to post them below to this blog. I will be gutting this wiki and starting over when time permits. Much of the stuff you used to have to do to get WM installed is no longer needed. Category:Blog posts